Heads Up Display (Echani)
The Echani HUD was an essential part to an Echani Warrior in times of conflict. Background Armor to an Echani was just as important as it was to a Mandalorian, the deferences lay in the styling of that armor. Mandalorians were fond of heavy full body armor that often limited movement. The Echani were fonder of lighter, flexible armor that gave moderate protection and great mobility. To this effect Helmet mounted HUDs were not necessarily the way to go, as the helmet could obstruct the wearers view. To this effect the Echani developed, and became fond of, smaller units that fit on the head like a visor and fed extensive information into a monocle like unit. These units could recorded video and play it back on command, dispensed water, compensated automatically for low conditions, picked up on minute sounds and amplified them and could connect with the onboard computer of ships, assuming the transmission wasn't blocked. The HUD's data streams could be controlled by eye movements and blinking. In addition, an advanced penetrating radar allowed his HUD to provide information on nearby rooms, and could be used to scan the HoloNet and connect with databases, allowing the user to perform tasks which would normally require a computer terminal, such as searching databases for individuals or even trading on the stock market and buying real estate, from anywhere that was accessible through the HoloNet. The macrobinocular viewplate could be magnified to allow one to see great distances, and was equipped with, among other things, an infrared scanner that could be magnified up to 50 times. The infrared scanner magnified light up to 100 times or displayed heat gradations. The small Echani HUDs were every bit as useful and capable as fullscale Mandalorian units at the disadvantage of being fragile. Heavy blows to a Mandalorian helmet could easily be dealt with, heavy blows to an Echani HUD could break it or damage it requiring repair. Some units could be fitted into light helmets and it was not uncommon for some Echani captains and mercenaries to do this at times. Later models were incorporated into helmets akin to the Sun Guard armor, though these proved to be rather unpopular. Visual Intelligence System, Reconnaissance The Echani HUD can be is issued with the VISR proprietary data management suite upgrade. VISR enables a user to link into multiples infrastructure systems at the local, national, and global levels (actual access level is administered on a need/rating basis). This allows the user to store and review audio files, street level navigational data, and receive secure real-time mission data. In addition, every current issue suite is equipped with low-light vision enhancement BIOS A34.841971B.01 or later. The upgrade requires a helmet attachment that also increases were protection but also adds weight. The helmet was generally a simple one covering the top and partial sides and back of the head, secured by a strap similar to a blast helmet. Dimensions: • Sizes available: 6.5 — 8 (.125 increments) • Sound attenuation: 21 db @ 1,000Hz, 37 db @ 4,000 Hz • Impact deceleration: V—190g @ 17 fps; H—190g @ 20 fps • Penetration protection: 1.8 kg @ 1.5 m (4 lbs @ 5 ft) • Weight (average): 1.9 kg (4.2 lbs) Unit cost: 1926 Credits. Category:Echani